Me and the Devil
by Zara Adama
Summary: Sherlock Holmes llega a Estados Unidos a investigar una serie de horribles crímenes, sin embargo jamás podrá imaginar que terminará cenando con el mismísimo diablo. Hannibal Lecter, quien nunca se ha sentido expuesto, por primera vez teme que las cosas salgan mal, pero no tan solo culinariamente hablando.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 - Vuela lejos y vuela alto.

Cuando el doctor John Watson se sentó frente a su computadora a escribir sobre su última aventura con el detective Sherlock Holmes, por primera vez en su vida, simplemente quedó en blanco.

Demasiadas cosas habían pasado y demasiadas cosas habían cambiado…

Había alguien quien era la razón de todo este remolino de cosas. Había sido el causante de todo y de tan solo imaginar la suerte que habían tenido con Sherlock de salir vivos de este caso, se sentía infinitamente agradecido.

Habían cenado con el diablo.

Hannibal Lecter los tuvo en su mesa.

Literalmente.

- No quiero ir. - Fue toda la respuesta que se escuchó de Sherlock Holmes cuando Lestrade le habló del caso.

- ¿Por qué no? No entiendo esta ridícula actitud tuya. Jack Crawford es un viejo amigo mío y me pidió por favor que fueras, pensé que te interesaría el caso. Gente mutilada, muchos asesinatos, es simplemente ideal para ti. John por favor haz algo, solo…solo convéncelo ¿quieres? No puedo quedar mal frente a la policía americana, mi reputación está en juego. - Sentenció el inspector poniendo cara de pena.

John contempló al detective que mantenía los ojos cerrados y las palmas juntas en actitud meditabunda, mientras el sol se reflejaba en su cabello crespo. Estaba delgado y algo ojeroso. Luego de su exilio de 4 minutos Sherlock había vuelto para tener una frenética búsqueda de cómo Moriarty había aparecido en las pantallas de toda Inglaterra. Había pasado un mes desde todo ese asunto y las cosas no apuntaban a nada bueno. Pese a que John había tratado de preguntar en varias ocasiones cómo iba la investigación, el detective se negaba a revelar algún dato. De hecho parecía excluirlo constantemente y esta era la 2 vez que se veían desde que se bajara del avión.

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir Sherlock? - John miró inquisitivamente al detective, quien lo ignoró por completo. - Ey, te estoy hablando, quieres abrir los putos ojos y contestar. - Su voz sonó más militar de lo que hubiera deseado. Estaba molesto.

- Recuérdame por qué aún conservas las llaves de este departamento. - Sherlock abrió los ojos, pero no miró a John, simplemente contempló el vacío que había frente a él. - Lestrade ya te dije que no quería ir, no tenías razón para llamar a John. Estoy en medio de algo realmente complicado e interesante como para perder mi tiempo en Norteamérica. No me gustan los yankees, la última vez unos golpearon a la pobre Mrs. Hudson y trataron de volarte la cabeza John. ¿Por qué quieren convencerme de que vaya? Además ellos deberían ser capaces de resolver sus propios crímenes.

- Esto es algo especial Sherlock, le debo una a Crawford y me gustaría poder devolverle el favor. - Lestrade estaba empezando a desesperarse. Sherlock debía ir a ayudar y de paso demostrar que los ingleses eran los mejores detectives.

- No. No voy a viajar hasta allá solo y más encima para buscar a un asesino de segunda. - El detective tenía su mejor cara de dignidad ofendida y seguía contemplando las pequeñas partículas de polvo que flotaban en la habitación.

- Yo puedo ir contigo. - La boca de John fue mucho más rápida que su cerebro.

- Tu no puedes ir conmigo. - Sherlock se giró y lo contempló. Era pequeño, siempre le había parecido que John Watson crecía cuando hablaba, pero en silencio, era como algo frágil que debía cuidar. No, no iba a permitir que anduviera corriendo tras un delincuente ahora que sería padre. Se había acabado, todo con John se había acabado. Excepto esa especie de amistad normal que la gente esperaba que tuviesen. Conocería a su hija y seguramente le pedirían ser el padrino, el aceptaría y velaría por John y su familia como hasta ahora. Haría lo que fuera por él, menos retenerlo. - No es un buen momento para que dejes el país, tienes obligaciones más importantes.

"Así que eso es" John que siempre estaba atento a Sherlock comprendió qué estaba pasando entre ellos. En realidad era algo que ya suponía, pero se negaba a aceptar que su amigo lo dejara atrás de esa forma, tan obvia y dolorosa.

-Iremos. - Dijo John. Sherlock abrió la boca para protestar, pero se encontró con los ojos del doctor que lo contemplaban fijamente. Fue como si las palabras quedaran atascadas dentro de su garganta. Solo pudo pestañear rápido. Esto era algo que le pasaba mucho últimamente cuando hablaba con John haciéndolo sentir realmente estúpido. - Ok, está decidido, iremos Greg. Avísales a tus amigos, creo que Sherlock necesita desconectarse un momento de todo "esto" para ver todo con mayor perspectiva y ser menos idiota.

- Perfecto. - Lestrade se paró rápidamente antes que pudieran arrepentirse. - Dejaré todo listo para que viajen mañana a primera hora. John gracias por la ayuda (en realidad no sé cómo lo haces para dominarlo tan bien) de verdad, estoy muy agradecido. Nos vemos en un par de días chicos, sé que nos les tomará mucho tiempo encontrar a aquel caníbal.

Un silencio cayó sobre la sala cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado. John tenía ganas de decir algo, pero la verdad aún se sentía algo enojado. ¿Qué podría decir? se miraron por un momento. Sherlock podía leer los engranajes de la mente de John, a veces lo hacía de forma involuntaria, era como si pudiera perderse dentro de ese tan poco explotado cerebro.

El detective se levantó y le tendió una mano a su amigo sonriendo levemente.

- No me hagas tener que cuidar de ti. - Los ojos de Sherlock tenían un brillo apagado.

- ¿Cuidar de mi? Por Dios Sherlock, me faltan dedos de las manos para contar las veces que he salvado tu vida. No me hagas recordártelo por favor. - John ahora también sonreía.

-Claro, lo que tu digas. Por cierto, déjale claro a Mary que yo no quería que fueras…

.

.

El viaje había sido tranquilo y Sherlock pudo percibir aquella misteriosa felicidad que sentía de tener a John para el solo. No era como los viejos tiempos, simplemente era como un tiempo detenido. Ahí estaba John, siempre atento, siempre alerta, siempre….pero….

"Nada es para siempre".

Mientras el Doctor dormitaba en el último tramo del viaje, Sherlock reflexionó sobre lo que sucedía. No le gustaba Norteamérica, había pasado por aquellas feas tierras en más de una ocasión y nunca le iba bien. La primera vez que tuvo problema con las drogas fue en unas vacaciones en Nueva York. Era una ciudad demasiado grande, por un momento se sintió absorbido por aquellos letreros luminosos y unos "amigos" lo invitaron a ver el mundo desde una nueva perspectiva que terminó por gustarle mucho. ¡Oh dios! como había gritado Mycroft cuando lo sacó de aquel antro de la perdición.

Pero aquellos eran otros tiempos, el era joven y estaba muy deprimido. Ahora era un adulto y ya casi no sentía dolor (o al menos eso se repetía a si mismo antes de dormir). Sus ojos se movieron instintivamente hacia John, su respiración lo tranquilizaba. Era como cuando estaban en Baker Street y se colaba en su habitación solo para escucharlo respirar, observar como su pecho subía y bajaba le producía algo muy extraño, le daba una especie de paz. Sí, aquello era un poco psicópata de su parte, pero era un secreto, así que no importaba. Si nadie lo ve, no existe.

De repente tuvo unas extrañas ganas de ponerse a llorar, como cuando era niño y perdió a Redbeard. No quería perder a John, pero no podía retenerlo. Había tratado de controlarse, había tratado de explicarle lo que sentía, había tratado de salir corriendo, pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hiciera, hacía que este vacío absurdo desapareciera. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Jamás había sido una persona emocional, pero esta situación lo estaba sacando de sus límites.

Es que simplemente no había nada que no haría por John.

Así que ahí estaba, como el adicto que era. Adicto a John, a su compañía, a sus ojos claros. Sherlock era plenamente consciente de lo que sentía por él. Jamás se había sido capaz de ocupar la el manoseado término "enamorado" para designar sus emociones, pues le parecía demasiado cursi y absurdo. Pero sabía qué en el fondo eso era. El amor, fuerza motora que puede mover montañas, la única fuerza capaz de traerlo de la misma muerte.

En fin, para Sherlock la situación estaba tan clara como todo en su vida, así que lo único que podía hacer, era dejarlo archivado en la gran ala de su palacio mental dedicada a John Watson. Encerraría todo ahí y seguiría adelante. Como la máquina que a veces sentía ser.

Cerró los ojos y llevó sus pensamientos hacia algo más agradable. Un decena de fotos de cuerpos mutilados pasaron por su mente. El descuartizador de Chesapeake, así lo llamaba la policía. Había asesinado a 3 familias mutilando a todas las mujeres que estuvieron allí. Este hecho decía mucho de él como asesino, pero lo que más había perturbado a las autoridades fue que lagunosa de las víctimas habían sido mordisqueadas y a otros de plano les habían sacado algunos órganos. También se le consideraba el autor de otros asesinatos de mujeres jóvenes a las cuales dejaba abandonadas a medio devorar en campos desolados.

La policía atribuía todas estas muertes al mismo asesino, pero a Sherlock le pareció que no.

De toda la investigación escrita a la que tuvo acceso hubo algo que llamó poderosamente su atención: Will Graham, el detective que colaboraba con el FBI. Según el informe era maestro y había abandonado el trabajo de campo hace algunos años tras ser apuñalado. Una fotografía acompañaba las notas, Sherlock la recordó a la perfección y miró aquellos ojos azules… simplemente le gustaron. Tenían algo vacío.

.

.

Jack Crawford resultó ser mucho menos interesante de lo que Sherlock esperaba. Bastó mirarlo un segundo para saber el terrible estado actual que vivía con su esposa, lo mal que iba la investigación y cientos de detalles que flotaron a su alrededor. Demasiadas banalidades para su gusto.

- Sherlock Holmes. - Jack le ofreció una gran mano - Soy el detective Crawford. Usted es leyenda, así que de verdad espero que pueda ayudarnos a resolver este problema. - Sherlock apretó su mano con determinación.

- Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarlos, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de venir aquí. Este es mi colega el Doctor John Watson.

Ambos hombres se saludaron. "Colega" aquella palabra no dejaba de resonar en la cabeza de John como si al ser pronunciadas lo hubieran apuñalado. Miró a Sherlock, pero este estaba en su pose de primera impresión y no movía ni un músculo, solo observaba al detective mientras este los invitaba a subir al auto para llevarlos a la estación de policía.

- Supongo que no les importará que mis hombres lleven sus maletas. No hay tiempo que perder.

Y claramente no había tiempo. Aquello le quedó claro a Sherlock cuando entró a la sala donde se encontraban trabajando. Sí, esto le gustaba mucho más. Había tanta muerte que podía olerse en el aire. Aquel era su medio, así que el detective comenzaba a bailar.

Comenzó leyendo todas las cosas que le entregaban, reportes, declaraciones y perfiles sicológicos. Si había algo en el mundo sobre lo cual Sherlock no era experto, era en emociones y sentimientos, excepto cuando estos se trataban de conectar con asesinos y psicópatas, ¡oh! ahí sí que había mucho sobre lo cual opinar. Revisó las fotografías, habían tantos detalles que revisar. estaba completamente sumergido en las pistas cuando un chico algo desgarbado entró al lugar.

- Will, déjame presentarte a Sherlock Holmes, Sr Holmes permítame presentarle a nuestro principal agente en este caso, Will Graham, experto en perfiles sicológicos.

Fue un segundo en el cual Sherlock observó al recién llegado que le tendía una delgada mano mientras miraba hacía otro lado murmurando algo como "un gusto". Las etiquetas mentales automáticamente comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Will ¿cuántos perros podía llegar a tener un hombre? ¿12 o eran 13? No estaba seguro. También había problemas de ansiedad, depresión, inseguridad, ¿enfermedad? Todo pasó a la velocidad de la luz, pero cuando Will levantó la vista y puso sus ojos en los del detective ambos dejaron de respirar por un instante.

Para Will, Sherlock Holmes fue como un vórtice. Sus ojos ¿verdes? se reflejaron en los de él y fue como si lo devoraran. Sus manos estaban tomadas aún en ese saludo inconcluso, ninguno de los dos se movía, solo se contemplaban. Will sintió que debía salir corriendo de ahí o el gran dragón que tenía enfrente iba a tragarlo, pero estaba petrificado, aquel hombre que lo contemplaba lo estaba leyendo y a su vez, él también lo leí. Había tanta pena y a la vez tenga fuerza. Habían tantas cosas. Cerró los ojos para protegerse, pero cuando los abrió estaba dentro de un gran auditorio estilo anfiteatro, las butacas rojas parecían brillar.

"Es como un palacio…¿qué hago yo aquí?" contuvo la respiración y apretó con fuerza los párpados. "Son las 15:15 horas mi nombre es Will Graham y estoy en las oficinas del FBi". Miró nuevamente a su al rededor y ahí estaban aquellos ojos mirándolo otra vez. Había regresado al mundo real.

- ¿Sherlock?- John miraba a su amigo que parecía congelado, llevaba sosteniendo la mano del detective Graham más de un minuto. Solo estaban ahí mirándose el uno al otro. - ¡Sherlock!

- ¿Qué? - Soltó la mano de Will, mientras este miraba a John también.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, sí….ehh. Detective Graham un gusto…soy Sherlock. - Aquellas palabras se perdieron entre el murmullo de la sala.

- Mmmm, el gusto es mío…soy Will o sea, está bien que me llames Will….yo…..ehhhh. - En un acto reflejo se subió los lentes, así su mirada quedaba casi oculta. Ambos quedaron en silencio otra vez.

- Pues yo soy John Watson, amigo de Sherlock. - Dijo recalcando la parte de amigo y tendiendo su mano hacia la del Will, acompañó este gesto con una mirada suspicaz, pero Will respondió al saludo tan vagamente que John se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta que lo había hecho.

Estaban los tres frente a frente, Sherlock no quitaba los ojos de Will y este parecía estar hundiendo dentro de su ropa, mientras John miraba a uno y al otro tratando de entender qué pasaba.

- Deberíamos ponernos a trabajar. -Sentenció finalmente Will quien fue a sentarse a un escritorio al final de la sala.

El ruido del lugar retomó fuerza en los sentidos de Sherlock, fue como si respirara otra vez. Pocas veces se había sentido obnubilado de esa forma, pero aquel hombre que utilizaba todos sus recursos para pasar lo más desapercibido posible, contenía dentro de sí una especie de vibración única. Sonido que parecía silbarle aún dentro de los oídos.

- Sí, nosotros también debemos ponernos a trabajar…

Estuvieron alrededor de 3 horas, leyendo y releyendo informes, nutriéndose de los detalles de las muertes. Las fechas, los lugares, todo podía ser una pista necesaria para atrapar al asesino. A John todo aquello se le hacía familiar, le recordó a su primer año viviendo con Sherlock. Que lejano parecía ahora.

Dejó los papales que estaba mirando, hablaban sobre las autopsias tan detalladamente que en más de un minuto las leyó a través de la voz de Molly Hopper. Miró a Sherlock quien había parecido absolutamente concentrado en unas fotografías hace un rato atrás, pero ahora había desaparecido.

John se levantó en un acto reflejo y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero simplemente parecía haberse evaporado. Salió al pasillo, pero tampoco se encontraba. Dirigió una nueva mirada a la sala de investigación y se percató que Will Graham también había desaparecido de su mesa.

A veces nuestro inconsciente reacciona más de lo que quisiéramos.

Mientras Will escuchaba a Sherlock hablar, pensaba que su piel era tan blanca que se fusionaba con los azulejos del fondo. El detective lo había seguido hasta el baño y luego había cerrado la puerta con llave. "Pasé años sin estar en una habitación a solas con Alana y termino encerrado en un baño con un tipo que conocí hace 5 minutos".

Trató de prestar atención a lo que le estaban diciendo, pero sin querer se desconcentraba una y otra vez. Es que ese hombre tenía algo raro. Era como si lo aplastara y no lo dejara respirar.

- …estoy seguro que sabes algo más acerca de las muertes, he leído todos tus informes y no puedo evitar sentir que hay algo que no nos estás contando….

Tenía porte aristocrático (si algo como eso podía existir) "¿Así se sentiría estar frente a Enrique VIII?", sus ojos ya no eran verdes, ahora parecían del azul mas claro del mundo, pensó que era como el de los lagos donde pescaba junto a su padre cuando era niño…¿por qué se había alejado de aquel lugar que lo hacia tan feliz?

-…Describes detalles de forma única ¿cómo puedes asegurar aquellas cosas? es como si leyeras su mente…..

Su voz era demasiado profunda, eran como los ecos de los valles rocosos a los cuales le gustaba ir cuando se sentía agobiado. Era un sonido atractivo, envolvente. Podía imaginar deshaciéndose dentro de esa voz.

-….También vi lo que paso con Abiggail Hobbs….dices que hay crímenes que no cometió su padre, si no un imitador…

"No"

- No hables de Abigail…..ella no tiene nada que ver en esto….- Sherlock se acercó a Will, era como si pudiera atravesar su cerebro, podía ver miles de cosas pasando dentro de esa cabeza. - No te me acerques….- Instintivamente corrió hacia la puerta y empezó a tirar de la manilla.

- Will quiero saber qué has visto. - Sherlock puso una mano sobre la puerta dejando a Wil prácticamente debajo de su brazo. - Hay algo que no has dejado salir, ¿por qué? Will….eso podría ser la solución a todo esto.

- No puedo respirar…

- Vamos Will, qué está pasando. - Sherlock sentía que estaba cerca de aquella cosa oculta que le había molestado durante la lectura de la investigación.

Los informes estaban llenos de detalles, pero algo siempre faltaba o sobraba de manera muy peculiar, habían ideas y comentarios que parecían estar sobre puestos, como si alguien estuviera hablando a través de la voz de Will.

- Will…mírame y cuéntame qué has visto…cuéntame lo que no le has dicho a nadie. Cuéntame de las muertes y de Abigail Hobbs. -Ahora la mirada de Sherlock parecía tener fuego, estaban tan cerca que podía olerlo. Tenía un extraño aroma dulzón.

- Abigail es mi…responsabilidad. - "Dios mío de verdad no puedo respirar". - Déjame salir….

- No…¡Dime!

- No….ella….ella...es mía…..es mía y de Hannibal….es nuestra hi….No puedo respirar….Déjame salir!

-¿Hannibal? ¿quién es….

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Will había conseguido abrir la puerta y caía de bruces al suelo del pasillo. Un hombre corrió hacía él y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

La escena le recordó a Sherlock una vieja pintura de Rembrandt llamada "El regreso del hijo pródigo", pues las luces en los colores deberían haber transmitido algo cálido, pero en realidad, era la sombra la que delimitaba todo. El hombre que sujetaba a Will iba perfectamente vestido y lo abrazaba como si este fuera su pequeño cachorro.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho? - preguntó el recién llegado mientras le despejaba de cabello el rostro a Will con un gesto que podría haber significado muchas cosas o ninguna, mientras este respiraba pesadamente tratando de calmarse.

Sus ojos eran completamente inexpresivos. Solo una vez Sherlock había visto algo así, cuando contempló a Irene Adler por primera vez y fue completamente incapaz de leerla. Lo mismo ocurría ahora. Era como si vistiera un perfecto traje sin ninguna marca. Ni siquiera las arrugas de su piel le decían algo a Sherlock, era como si todo estuviera absolutamente calculado.

- Nada. Estábamos conversando. Imagino que usted es Hannibal.

- Así es, soy el Doctor Hannibal Lecter, siquiatra de Will y su amigo, se me permite decirlo. - Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano al detective.

"Aún nada"

Hannibal ayudó a Will a levantarse y lo examinó un momento, pero era como si el cerebro de este se hubiera ido a pasear muy lejos, pues parecía completamente ausente del lugar.

- ¿Qué tiene?. -Sherlock se acercó un paso, pero inmediatamente fue detenido por la mano del doctor Lecter.

- Está cansado eso es todo.

- Claro que no. Está teniendo alguna especie de ataque….creo…

- Usted no cree nada Sr Holmes. Jack Crawford me habló de usted. - Hannibal se plantó frente al detective. - No vuelva a importunar a Will. - Su mirada era de lo más gentil, pero su voz cortaba como el acero. - No vuelva a encerrarse con él, limítese a hacer su trabajo. - Dio un paso más. - Will está bajo mi cuidado.

- Pues entonces debería cuidarlo más, ¿no cree?. - Sherlock había comenzado a ver el hilo conductor. - Tenga cuidado Doctor Lecter.

- ¿Cuidado? Siempre lo tengo Sr Holmes.

Fue un segundo donde ambos hombres se prepararon mentalmente, como si fueran a entrar en batalla. Sherlock sintió la amenaza sobre su cabeza, pudo percibir que aquel hombre, perfectamente calmado tenía serias intenciones de matarlo ahí mismo. Por su parte Hannibal Lecter era presa de algo que no había experimentado antes…¿celos?

Cuando vio salir a Will del baño de esa forma, comprendió que algo había pasado dentro, algo que había hecho al cerebro de Will desconectarse por primera vez sin que Hannibal hubiera tenido algo que ver. Sintió una amenaza hacia la relación experimental/especial que tenía con el agente Graham.

Aquel delgado detective se había sumergido en la cabeza de Will, igual que él.

No, no le gustaba compartir exclusividad.

"Quizás sí podría matarlo acá", pero cuando empezó a calcular sus opciones una voz interrumpió el campo de batalla.

- Todo bien Sherlock. - John Watson nuevamente había llegado en el momento preciso.

- Sí. Will no se siente muy bien, pero su amigo lo llevará a la enfermería.

Hannibal tomó del brazo a Will que seguía en una especie de trance.

- Claro que sí. Un gusto conocerlo Sr Holmes, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver. Y a usted también doctor Watson. - Le lanzó una significativa mirada a Sherlock. - Nos vemos.

Cuando ambos hombres se marcharon John se acercó. Sherlock temblaba levemente y apretaba los puños.

- Deberías volver hoy mismo a Inglaterra. - Rugió el detective.

-¿Qué? estás loco, llegamos hoy. No voy a irme, Sherlock dime que pasó.

- ¿Tan fácil es John? ¿Mirarme y saber cuál es mi punto débil? - Dentro de su cabeza escuchaba desmoronarse la pared que había levantado frente a sus emociones.

- De qué estás hablando. Ese hombre quién era…

Sherlock cerró los ojos, se sentía agotado emocionalmente (cosa completamente nueva para él) respiró con lentitud y abrió los ojos otra vez para encontrarse con el rostro de John. "Que claros son sus ojos"

- Nada, es solo que ese hombre me recordó a Charles Magnusson y por un momento…tuve miedo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos: de sangre y otros condimentos

Hannibal respiró profundo tratando de ordenar las ideas. Su cerebro, obra magnífica de la creación, inmediatamente empezó a categorizar todo lo visto o sucedido comenzando por lo más importante…Will Graham.

Abrió los ojos y contempló a su pequeño títere que descansaba inconsciente sobre su sillón. Lo había traído a toda prisa desde las oficinas del FBI y le había dado un potente somnífero para asegurarse que estaría fuera de combate por varias horas. Lo contempló, sí, su máncora que lo protegería cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles. Will era su seguro de vida por si en algún momento llegaba alguien con cerebro a la policía y trataba de seguirle el rastro. Nadie comprendía la gracia que había en sus asesinatos, aquellas muertes eran mucho más que la obra de un simple asesino serial. Eran arte.

Y ahora, aquel estúpido detective aparecía de la nada y no solo se atrevía a ser una amenaza para sus andanzas culinarias, sino que también, se había atrevido a posar sus insolentes ojos en Will. Aun no estaba seguro por qué aquello lo molestaba tanto, pero presentía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que aquel amante de los perros se había transformado en algo como un "mejor amigo". Pues, obviando la parte en la cual Hannibal lo mandó a la muerte en manos de Tobias Budge su amistad había marchado sobre ruedas.

"Esos son detalles necesarios para crear lazos" se justificó mentalmente.

Aunque también estaba el hecho de que no había informado a Will que estaba enfermo de encefalitis, sacando provecho cada vez que podía de esta situación…. y bueno, también había asesinado al único médico que lo sabía.. Además había matado a aquella chica que lo vio asesinar al doctor, pero lo hizo, no tan solo porque ella pudiese significar algún riesgo, sino que sintió un intenso desagrado al ver como Will se vinculaba tanto con ella. "Sí, se merecía arder de esa forma" reflexionó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Se acercó al sofá y puso una mano sobre la frente de Will quien ardía como el infierno en aquel momento. Temblaba ligeramente y parecía estar atrapado en alguna especia de pesadilla. "Como me gustaría estar allí dentro junto a él" pensó Hannibal. Lo que más amaba de su amigo era esa imaginación tan llena de terror, quizás cuántos monstruos habitaban allí adentro y lo perseguían mientras dormía. Nada como algo siniestro para hacer de ese alguien una persona especial.

Le abrió la chaqueta bajando lentamente el cierre, le gustaba el olor que tenía Will, aunque ahora estuviera inundado del matiz dulzón de la locura. El pecho de este subía y bajaba mientras el doctor Lecter continuaba con su tarea desabrochando la (horrenda) camisa cuadrillé que llevaba el detective en ese momento. Ahh su piel era tan blanca, parecía una escultura de mármol color blanco hueso.

Recorrió con su largo dedo el cuerpo de su amigo, nombrando cada órgano por el cual pasaba: corazón, pulmones, páncreas, riñones, estómago, intestinos…su dedo se quedó detenido ahí, sobre el plano abdomen a unos escasos centímetros de la hebilla del cinturón. Definitivamente Will estaba muy delgado, el ancho de su cintura había disminuido desde que lo conoció. "Debería invitarlo a cenar más a menudo" reflexionó. Lo contempló durante un gran tiempo hasta que su dedo subió nuevamente para terminar posado sobre la cicatriz del hombro derecho del agente. Había sido acuchillado hace varios años, pero aquella situación le había provocado un fuerte trauma, obligándolo a encerrarse en un centro de rehabilitación para gente depresiva. Pocos sabían eso, de hecho, eso estaba en la parte privada de los expedientes, pero para Hannibal descubrir todos los secretos de Will había resultado una tarea sencillamente deliciosa. ¿Cómo negarse al placer de desarmar cada pieza de ese hermoso cerebro?

La amistad era algo completamente desconoced para el doctor, pero sin duda Will significaba mucho de eso. Tan pequeño…sus ojos de un celeste increíble permanecían siempre ocultos.

No solo estaba desnudo físicamente frente a él, si que también, sus más oscuros miedos estaban a disposición del Hannibal para cuando este lo quisiera. "Los amigos no deben tener secretos".

Se acercó y de olió la fresca piel de Will. Que ganas tenía de morderlo, pensó mientras lamía la cicatriz.

.

.

La sala giraba como un torbellino, tenía miedo. Era como abrir la puerta a todos aquellos terrores que nos persiguen antes de ir a dormir. Todo parecía confundo cuando una voz familiar le llegó desde lo más profundo de su cabeza.

- Voy a organizar una cena e invitaremos a nuestros nuevos amigos.

Will acababa de abrir los ojos y se incorporaba en el sillón, mientras Hannibal ordenaba los dibujos sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Ya escuchaste, haré una cena e invitaremos al Sr Holmes y al Doctor Watson, también puede acompañarnos Jack.

- ¿Por qué estoy acá? - A Will todo le daba vueltas, trató de ponerse de pie, pero terminó otra vez sentado en el elegante sillón de la consulta. Hannibal se acercó a él y le tomó la temperatura poniendo la mano sobre su frente.

- Te desmayaste en las oficinas de FBI, pensé que sería mejor si te traía a mi casa para cuidarte. Quédate recostado, te traeré algo para el dolor de cabeza, tienes un aspecto fatal Will. - Dijo sonriendo

- Gracias, no entiendo por qué te tomas todas estas molestias por mi.

- Porque somos amigos Will y los amigos se cuidan mutuamente.

.

.

La mañana de todos comenzó muy temprano, pues antes de las 8 de la mañana, tanto Sherlock como Will, fueron llamados con urgencia a terreno. Un nuevo cuerpo había sido encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad. Está vez era un hombre de 45 años, al cual le había extraído varios órganos y una pierna.

Sherlock y John llegaron rápidamente al lugar, pero Jack no les permitió acercarse hasta que Will entrara primero.

- ¿De qué les sirve que nos hayan traído hasta acá si no nos dejan entrar a la escena del crimen? - Sherlock estaba realmente enojado por esta situación, cruzar el Atlántico ya había sido un gran esfuerzo como para que ahora más encima no le dejaran trabajar. - Vamos John recorramos el lugar por mientras, no hay tiempo que perder.

Comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, pero todo estaba limpio. Prácticamente no había nada que le ayudara al detective a hacerse una idea, excepto lo pulcra de la escena, aquello no era nada normal.

- Te das cuenta John. ¿Algo está realmente mal acá? Es imposible que todo este así de limpio. Puedo ver que un hombre camino desde la carretera hasta acá cargando algo de gran peso (seguramente el cadáver), pero no se ven las huellas de vuelta, es como si al depositar el cuerpo se hubiera esfumado. ¿Cómo es posible? Además todo el resto de las cosas que podrían ser evidencias, son demasiado obvias, ¡están envueltas para regalo! Casi no parece la escena de un crimen, es más bien un set para una película.

John trataba de seguir el paso y las palabras de Sherlock, pero para él todo aquello eran solo árboles y mucha tierra. Era una especie de bosque de especímenes finos con troncos de un horrible color gris.

- Este lugar me da miedo. - Murmuró mientras Sherlock se encaramaba sobre un árbol. - ¿Qué haces? - Pero su amigo ya estaba escalando.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando Sherlock saltó desde otro árbol cercano con algo en la mano.

- !Ja! Te tengo. Así lo hizo nuestro hombre ligero John. - el detective sostenía una bolsa con un pedazo de tronco arrancado. - Se subió arriba de los árboles y se movilizó entre ellos. Buscamos a alguien realmente ágil, alto y delgado. Muy cuidadoso por cierto, pero que quebró varias ramas en su paso hacia ese sector. Con este pedazo de madera podremos calcular su altura real, pues dejo una clara huella entre las hojas de la rama. Seguramente en la oscuridad no se percató de este detalle. Nunca verás a un oficial de policía subiéndose a un árbol así, esta vez lo hemos pillado cometiendo un error.

Cuando volvieron a donde se encontraba el cadáver, el agente Graham estaba solo frente al cuerpo. Todos miraban hacia otro lado como si nada estuviera pasando. Sherlock quedó fascinado viendo como Will respiraba una y otra vez y cerraba los ojos.

- El es empatía pura….- Murmuró mientras sus ojos brillaban con el sol que comenzaba a aparecer.

- ¿De qué hablas? - A John aquello no le parecía nada del otro mundo, de hecho, creía que era bastante idiota. (estúpidos nerds)

- Will es increíble, cuando leí sus informes, me pareció única su forma de describir los sucesos. Míralo ahora. - John lo observó, pero solo le pareció más insoportable que después del "Will es increíble" que había dicho su amigo. - Debe estar conectándose con lo sucedido acá. Necesito acercarme a él.

Cuando Will abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue al gran dragón británico parado frente a él. Estaban a 4 metros de distancia, pero la potencia de sus ojos lo sacó de cualquier reflexión en la cual pudiera estar. Se miraron uno a otro. Para cuando Jack se acercó a Will para preguntar sobre el crimen, este se desembarazó de él rápidamente y para ir hacia el detective.

- Sherlock….ayer….no recuerdo qué pasó. - Dijo mientras le daba la mano.

- No te preocupes, creo que te presioné demasiado, espero que podamos hablar con más calma pronto. - La pálida luz del amanecer hacía parecer todo mucho más melancólico. Melancolía que combinaba a la perfección con las moradas ojeras del pálido rostro de Will.

John se acercó a ellos, pero ninguno lo miró, solo estaban ahí uno frente a otro sostenidos de la mano aún. Las tripas del doctor Watson se revolvieron por un potente sentimiento de odio hacia ese hombre con cara de víctima. Sherlock era su amigo, definitivamente no necesitaba de otro. Menos de uno que fuera "increíble".

Pero no tan solo él sentía un ataque de celos en ese momento, pues Hannibal había llegado al lugar y observaba con los ojos entre cerrados como aquellos dos se hablaban en voz baja. Will jamás se acercaba demasiado a alguien, de hecho tardó semanas en bajar del segundo piso del estudio de Hannibal para sentarse frente a él por voluntad propia, el resto del tiempo siempre le rehuía y ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos. (que lo mirara fijamente le había demorado exactamente 35 días desde que lo conoció). Sí, había contado el tiempo transcurrido.

Y ahora su pequeña ardilla estaba ahí haciéndole gracias a ese tipo. Lo miraba fijamente, pareciendo una quinceañera enamorada contemplado a aquel hombre.

"Lo odio". No, no, no…aquello estaba mal. A Hannibal no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas.

Se acercó a ellos usando una de sus acostumbradas caretas de hombre formal. Enseñando la justa y necesaria cortesía, por mucho que despreciara a ese hombre, era mejor tenerlo cerca e investigarlo. Caminó despacio maldiciendo por ultima vez a aquel deslavado británico.

- Sr Holmes, Sr Watson, un gusto verlos otra vez. Espero que nuestro encuentro fugaz de ayer no haya sido mal interpretado.

Sherlock lo miró y vio muchas cosas que el día de ayer no estaban. Las etiquetas esta vez si flotaban a su alrededor, era como contemplar a otra persona. Aquello no olía nada bien.

- No hay problema Doctor Lecter, es bueno verlo bajo una nueva luz. - Fue todo lo que dijo el detective.

John por su parte los contemplaba a los 3. Eran un grupo de lo más particular, pero las chispas que salían entre Hannibal y Sherlock eran más que evidente. John no pudo evitar pensar si Will Graham tendría algo que ver en esa visible hostilidad.

- Esta noche haré un cena a la cual obviamente están invitados. Sería una verdadera alegría que fueran. Jack también nos acompañará en la velada.

- ¿Una cena? - Sherlock lo miró con desconfianza. - Hemos venido a atrapar a un asesino, no a hacer vida social, además tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en Inglaterra, no podemos perder el tiempo en cenas.

- No es una pérdida de tiempo si lo piensa bien Mr Holmes. Siempre pueden discutir sobre el asunto luego del postre. Será un gusto poder ayudarles, no olvidé que también soy siquiatra y he trabajado en perfiles de criminales violentos, como el del que tratan de atrapar.

Aquella respuesta no convenció en nada a Sherlock, pero entonces la delgada voz de Will sonó.

- Deberías ir…Hannibal es un excelente chef, créeme. - Miraba al suelo mientras decía aquello. - Creo que sería bueno que fueras…

- Que fuéramos. - Interrumpió John. - Nos invita a ambos.

Pero Will ni siquiera lo escuchó, en ese momento miraba a Sherlock tratando de convencerlo. Hannibal también se percató de eso y en el acto imaginó 100 formas distintas de asesinar al detective. Su favorita fue convertirlo en carne asada y darle una gran parte a Will. Sería épico... Quizás lo hiciera.

- Iremos. - Sherlock levantó su mirada de Will para dirigirse a Hannibal. - Ahora volveremos al trabajo, le pediré los datos a Jack para llegar. Agradecemos su ofrecimiento. Nos vemos a la noche. Adiós Will.

Mientras caminaban hacia su auto John no pudo evitar preguntar qué era lo que lo había convencido a su amigo de ir a la cena, no es que le preocupara el evidente hecho de que quizás el agente Graham lo hubiera convencido poniéndole esa cara de perrito triste con aquellos ojos tan celestes, claro que no, era solo que….

- ¿No lo ves John? Es la oportunidad perfecta de observar al Doctor Lecter en su habitad natural. Creo que el es como un gran tigre blanco que jamás se permite ser visto. Pero si estamos ahí, algo podremos sacar en limpio…forzarlo a hacer algo que nunca haría.

- ¿Solo eso? - Replicó John a quien aquella respuesta no lo convencía del todo.

- Claro que sí, ¿qué más podría ser?

- No lo sé, quizás querías ver al detective Graham fuera del ambiente "laboral". - Sherlock pestañeó varias veces tratando de comprender qué significaban esas palabras. - Vamos Sherlock no pongas esa cara, es evidente que Will tiene una fijación contigo y parece que tu le respondes muy bien.

- La verdad no tengo idea de lo que hablas John…

- Claro…

- Y si quisiera ver a Will fuera de lo "laboral" simplemente iría a su casa, estoy seguro que el estaría encantado de verme. - Sentenció subiéndose al auto mientras le cerraba un ojo a un enojado John.

.

.

La cena comenzó de lo más normal. Normal dentro de los parámetros de Hannibal Lecter quien había contratado ayudantes para que todo estuviera perfecto. La casa relucía como nunca y la comida era una verdadera obra de arte. La carne era de la propia cosecha personal del doctor y el postre era una de aquellas cosas impronunciables para Will.

Cuando este entró a la cocina para saludar a su amigo, el corazón de Hannibal vibró de felicidad. ¡Como le gustaba verlo ahí! De pie en medio de la sala, mirando como si jamás fuera a encajar entre tanto lujo. Sus ojo se encontraron y Will le sonrió. Iba vestido con un beatle negro y unos pantalones a tono. Se veía realmente guapo. El Doctor Lecter pensó que la próxima vez que lo tuviera para el solo haría más que lamerlo.

Pasada las 8, Jack y el doctor Chilton también se unieron al grupo, mientras que Sherlock y John fueron los últimos en llegar. Tomaron asiento rápidamente a la mesa, pues el delicioso olor de la estancia les hacía rugir el estómago a todos.

Fue una comida deliciosa que subió los ánimos. Sherlock miraba a Will todo el tiempo y este le sonreía cada vez que podía. Hannibal miraba con desprecio a Sherlock y con mucha curiosidad a John, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a esto. John tenía un extraño vacío en el estómago, se sentía incómodo, pero debía representar su papel. Temía por esta nueva relación e Sherlock, le hubiera gustado hacer o decir algo que pudiera representar lo absurdo que se sentía, pero después de todo Sherlock era solo su amigo…

"Solo su amigo", mala elección de palabras, aquella era un puerta demasiado pesada para ser abierta sobre todo en un lugar como este.

Tras acabar el postre pasaron al salón principal a degustar de un excelente vino y a conversar un poco más. Obviamente el caso que investigaban ocupó toda la atención y eso permitió poner a Hannibal al corriente de la situación. Su situación.

Solamente Sherlock Holmes se negaba a decir palabra sobre eso recordándoles a los presentes que no era bueno hacer conjeturas ni mucho menos compartirlas.

- Vamos Sherlock, estamos entre gente de confianza. - Replicó Jack mientras bebía una nueva copa de vino.

El detective levantó una ceja y miró a Hannibal como toda respuesta.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, y de hecho fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras Hannibal iba a buscar otra botella, que Sherlock y Will desaparecieron de la sala. John tardó en darse cuenta pues en ese momento el Dr. Chilton hablaba sobre aquellos criminales que habían enloquecido en la guerra.

Miró alrededor y una implacable rabia se le subió a la cabeza. "Claro…..no entendías de qué hablaba, verdad". Salió de la sala y empezó a buscar por la casa a Sherlock. No quería parecer que estaba fisgoneando, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. La casa era enorme, la verdad es que si no tenía cuidado podría perderse dentro de aquellas paredes de color rojo.

Al final del pasillo del primer piso se encontraba la gran sala de consulta de Hannibal, con aquella deliciosa biblioteca en la parte superior. Se acercó silenciosamente y los escuchó.

Will le replicaba que no ha Sherlock, pero este parecía querer insistir en algo. A John Watson jamás le temblaban las manos al disparar, pero mientras estiraba el brazo para abrir la puerta y ver que estaba pasando dentro sentía que era como una hoja la viento, al viento más frío del (puto) invierno.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera girar la manilla, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejándolo frente a Will quien parecía muy agitado.

- John….ehhh….

- ¿John? - la voz de Sherlock llegó desde el fondo.

- Sí, hola, emmm, ¿interrumpo algo? - Miró inquisitivamente a Will quien parecía no respirar y aun sostenía la manilla.

- No. - Sherlock apareció detrás de Will y le puso una mano en el hombro. - Quería ver la codiciosa biblioteca del doctor Lecter y Will me ayudaba a revisarla. - El agente Graham se volteó a mirarlo. - ¿Cierto?

- Ehmmm sí, pero ahora es mejor que regresemos a la sala….- Dijo mientras prácticamente corría de regreso.

.

.

Hannibal estaba apunto de ir a buscar a los desaparecidos cuando los tres regresaron al salón. Sherlock solo sonrió y tomó sus cosas y las de John excusándose que debían irse, pues mañana tenían un gran día. Agradeció la cena y a su anfitrión por todo. Le dio un rápido (e inesperado abrazo a Will) y salió de la habitación con un aun sorprendido John.

- Que demonios fue todo eso?

- Camina John, solo actúa natural. Ya te lo contaré todo.

.

.

Tras la partida de Shelrock y John, la cena finalizó rápidamente y Hannibal se ofreció a llevar a su amigo a casa. Era una noche fría, pero Will había comenzado a tener fiebre haciendo que el auto del doctor pareciera menos gélido. No era ni mitad de camino cuando finalmente perdió la conciencia y comenzó a soñar. Pero sus sueños nunca eran tranquilos, el gran ciervo negro parecía seguirlo a todas partes y por más que corriera sabía que no podía escapar.

Hannibal lo ayudó a bajar del coche y lo sentó en el sillón mientras sus perros le lamían las manos. Pensó en dejarlo ahí, pero las cosas experimentadas durante los últimos días hacían ver a su pequeño cachorro diferente. No solo era su póliza de seguro además de uno de los hombres con la mente más interesante que había conocido en el mundo. Ahora Will Graham era quien hacía sentir cosas a Hannibal Lecter. Cosas como amor (uno profundamente distorsionado obviamente), pero que de todas formas era nuevo y especial.

Lo miró un momento. Era tan delicado…

Reflexionó un momento: "No", no era prudente tomar ninguna decisión ahora, así que se acercó para despedirse, sin embargo sus propias pasiones lo traicionaron mientras la mano de Will encontraba la suya sujetándola. Unos delirantes ojos lo contemplaron mientras Hannibal estaba fascinado con tanta locura.

- No te vayas. - Susurró Will. - Siento que el gran monstruo viene a comerme, tengo miedo Hannibal…quédate conmigo….- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedar inconsciente otra vez.

¿Cómo negarse ante semejante petición? El tiempo pareció congelarse y quedar sometido a aquellos dos hombres que se buscaban mutuamente para defenderse (de la manera más extraña y errada del mundo)

Só que lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó a su cama. Lo recostó y le quitó la ropa, esta vez también le sacó el cinturón y los pantalones. La perfección del delgado cuerpo del agente enloquecía a Hannibal. Trató de pensar en él más allá de su cuerpo…claro que había un monstruo que lo deseaba, pero esta noche no quería morderlo. No, esta noche solo quería saber a qué sabía su afiebrada boca.

Todo en él parecía arder…sudaba como los mil demonios haciendo que sus rizos se pegaran su rostro.

Hannibal se sacó la chaqueta (aquello era tan raro). Se acostó al lado de Will y lo miró mientras su cerebro vagaba en algún terrorífico lugar. Se acercó y lo besó. Fue un beso largo y extraño. Definitivamente la boca de Will era dulce, pero tenía fuego en su interior. Se preguntó si su amigo podría sentir algo estando en este letargo mental, se alejó un poco y por primera vez en su vida, deseo que la otra mitad de este acto respondiera.

Hannibal había besado a poca gente y siempre le había parecido fatal. Pero ahora, ahora que realmente importaba, hubiera dado lo que fuera para que Will lo besara de vuelta. Se acercó nuevamente explorando con su lengua los pequeños dientes. Todo era tan nuevo y delicioso. Que maravilla sería explorar el resto de aquel hombre, ¡cuánto lo amaba! Porque ahí, envuelto y la penumbra y sin ningún ojo que lo juzgará, aceptaba el hecho de amar a Will. Lo quería, lo quería como a su tía Murasaki, lo quería como parte de si mismo.

Se acurrucó junto a su compañero, cerrando los ojos mientras sus manos tomaban las de Will y sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban de a poco.

Hannibal Lecter durmió feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Solo el hambre que tenía al despertar lo obligó a levantarse. Era de día y los perros de Will lo miraban con rencor.

Besó nuevamente a Will, pero este seguía muy, muy lejos…


End file.
